Свити Дропс/Галерея/Сезон 5
Замок, милый замок Twilight and Spike in Quills and Sofas store S5E3.png Блум и тень Ponyville in destructive chaos S5E4.png Apple Bloom watches the chaos in Ponyville S5E4.png Спасибо Танку за воспоминания The Running of the Leaves S05E05.png More ponies in the Running of the Leaves S05E05.png Wide shot of the Running of the Leaves S05E05.png Rainbow Dash -You're doing awesome- S05E05.png Rainbow Dash -Keep it up- S05E05.png Родео в Эпполузе Ponies at the Appleloosa rodeo S5E6.png Appleloosa ponies enjoying caramel apples S5E6.png Trouble Shoes with performance nerves S5E6.png Rodeo clowns form a pyramid S5E6.png Кусочек жизни Lyra and Bon Bon decorating town hall S5E9.png Bon Bon -I was a little nervous- S5E9.png Lyra -with you by my side- S5E9.png Lyra and Bon Bon sugarlump rump S5E9.png Lyra -I knew we'd get it done in time- S5E9.png Bon Bon -nothing like a best friend- S5E9.png Lyra and Bon Bon best of friends S5E9.png Bon Bon hears a roar outside S5E9.png Lyra -some monster attacking Ponyville or something- S5E9.png Bon Bon -what is it this time-- S5E9.png Bon Bon -a creature from the Everfree Forest-- S5E9.png Lyra -I think it's some sort of bugbear- S5E9.png Lyra laughing and Bon Bon surprised S5E9.png Bon Bon -did you say bugbear-- S5E9.png Bon Bon hiding by the curtains S5E9.png Bon Bon -my name isn't Bon Bon- S5E9.png Special Agent Sweetie Drops introduces herself S5E9.png Sweetie Drops spying on the battle outside S5E9.png Sweetie Drops holding up a disguise case S5E9.png Sweetie Drops opening the case S5E9.png Sweetie Drops explaining S5E9.png Sweetie Drops -it was me who captured the bugbear- S5E9.png Sweetie Drops -never thought it'd be able to track me- S5E9.png Sweetie Drops eyes close-up S5E9.png Lyra -our whole friendship was based on a lie-!- S5E9.png Sweetie Drops -I couldn't tell you- S5E9.png Sweetie Drops -it was all real- S5E9.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops -you're my very best friend- S5E9.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops hear the bugbear S5E9.png Sweetie Drops opening a window S5E9.png Sweetie Drops with a grappling hook S5E9.png Sweetie Drops -got to go find a crowd to blend into- S5E9.png Sweetie Drops puts on sunglasses S5E9.png Sweetie Drops rappels out the window S5E9.png Sweetie Drops blending into a crowd S5E9.png Cranky Doodle arguing with a jeweler S5E9.png Cranky -as long as it doesn't cost any extra- S5E9.png Sweetie Drops -our friends have done it- S5E9.png Sweetie Drops -they've defeated the bugbear!- S5E9.png Ponies at town hall cheering S5E9.png Sweetie Drops greeting Lyra S5E9.png Lyra gives Sweetie Drops a cold hello S5E9.png Sweetie Drops whispering to Lyra S5E9.png Lyra -No, I did not- S5E9.png Lyra -you're not the only one with a secret- S5E9.png Lyra -you know those expensive imported oats- S5E9.png Lyra -I cooked them up and ate them!- S5E9.png Lyra pressing her muzzle against Sweetie Drops S5E9.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops smiling again S5E9.png Lyra -it's sort of thrilling- S5E9.png Sweetie Drops -that's what best friends are for- S5E9.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops hugging S5E9.png Mayor Mare about to start the ceremony S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Celestia and Luna look at each other S5E9.png Celestia and Luna make amends S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests left side S5E9.png Cranky, Matilda, and Mayor Mare at the altar S5E9.png Ponies cheer for Cranky Doodle and Matilda S5E9.png Spike and Luna cheer for Cranky and Matilda S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Dr. Hooves ecstatic S5E9.png Dr. Hooves holding Rose's face S5E9.png Принцесса Спайк Ponies playing a polo game S5E10.png Sweetie Drops, Ponet, and Twinkleshine watching the polo game S5E10.png Разрушитель вечеринки Twilight searching S5E11.png A party S5E11.png Sweetie Drops putting flower on Lyra's head S5E11.png Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Sweetie Drops in the dream S5E13.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops merged together S5E13.png Merged Lyra and Sweetie Drops happy S5E13.png Merged Lyra and Sweetie Drops hugging S5E13.png Ponies cheering in dream Ponyville S5E13.png Ponies watching the tornado S5E13.png Pinkie Pie and ponies in shock S5E13.png Братский фестиваль Orchard Blossom -Would these be your dear and beloved- S5E17.png Orchard Blossom looks at Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo S5E17.png Apple Bloom sighs; Big Mac smiles S5E17.png Apple Bloom introduces Orchard Blossom to her friends S5E17.png Orchard -I am astonished in equal measure- S5E17.png Unicorn sisters singing opera S5E17.png Booth barker looks for the next competitors S5E17.png Apple Bloom asking if Orchard Blossom knows the lyrics S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom about to sing S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom -it's not always perfect- S5E17.png Crowd in shock first half S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom doing Sisterhooves cheer S5E17.png Sister teams line up for the race S5E17.png Orchard Blossom pushes hay bale over the line S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom at the half-turn S5E17.png Orchard Blossom charges through Rainbow and Scootaloo S5E17.png Orchard Blossom crosses the finish line S5E17.png Ponies staring at Orchard Blossom S5E17.png В поисках утраченного знака Filthy and Spoiled mingling in the statue square S5E18.png Diamond gallops through Ponyville thoroughfare S5E18.png Diamond gallops into Ponyville alleyway S5E18.png Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity sing to CMC S5E18.png Пинки Пай кое-что знает Pinkie with Groucho Marx glasses S5E19.png Pinkie moving sneakily while pulling a cart S5E19.png А что с Дискордом? Twilight and Spike walking around town S5E22.png Гвоздь программы Lyra and Sweetie Drops shocked S5E24.png Pinkie jumps in excitement over the arrival of Countess Coloratura S5E24.png Pinkie stands up while excited over Countess Coloratura S5E24.png Applejack looks at a fainted Pinkie Pie S5E24.png Svengallop demands ponies to clear the way S5E24.png Countess Coloratura walking with her backup dancers S5E24.png Applejack can't believe it S5E24.png AJ --that can't be her-- S5E24.png Rarity pointing at the stage S5E24.png Coloratura performing on stage while other ponies watch S5E24.png Countess Coloratura sings --Glitz and glam-- S5E24.png Ponies cheering for Countess Coloratura except Applejack S5E24.png Audience ponies in mild confusion S5E24.png Rara singing --right before my eyes-- S5E24.png Rara sings --they sold me the world, but they were wrong-- S5E24.png Rara sings --just like the magic inside of you-- S5E24.png Rara singing --just like the magic inside of...-- S5E24.png Coloratura addressing the crowd S5E24.png Coloratura --I had forgotten who I really was-- S5E24.png Coloratura --an old friend reminded me-- S5E24.png Rara and CMC sing Equestria, the Land I Love (Reprise) S5E24.png Rara and CMC singing --a land of harmony-- S5E24.png Rara and CMC sing --our flag does wave from high above-- S5E24.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Ponies corner Twilight and Spike S5E26.png Fluttershy and Pinkie sees Zecora approaching S5E26.png Zecora --Beneath this...-- S5E26.png Zecora with a salve S5E26.png Zecora puts her hoof into the salve S5E26.png Zecora putting her hoof closer S5E26.png Ponies see 'Rarity', 'Rainbow Dash', and 'Applejack' S5E26.png The ponies run S5E26.png Coco Crusoe and Sweetie Drops pointing their spears to Chrysalis S5E26.png Twilight runs away S5E26.png Spike gets on Twilight S5E26.png Zecora battle cry S5E26.png Zecora and ponies run S5E26.png Several ponies happy and smiling S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png |index}} en:Sweetie Drops/Gallery/Season 5 Категория:Галереи персонажей